Lost child
by YunieRyou
Summary: Nariko is the child born from the love of her parents. Sadly her mother dies giving birth to her and her father is unknown. All she know's is she wasn't born to be a peasant girl. She has very few clues, just a scroll and a locket.(Bakura&OC)
1. Prologue

**Ok, I was sitting at my keyboard trying to write another chapter of the Queen of thieves, but I had writers block, go figure. So, I decided to write another story, hoping it would help me…let's see if it works!**

**Prologue**

The wagon lurched to and fro, rocking it's passenger in a slow soothing motion.

At home in her beloved Rome it had just turned spring, but here in this strange land it was already summer. Or it felt like it. Jun'ko wiped at her forehead with the back of her hand. The sun beat down on her with no mercy, causing her to sweat profusely.

She breathed deeply and wished again that she could speak the language of these people. Very few Egyptians knew Latin, which made it hard for her to communicate. There was so much around her that she did not understand.

When she had hired the slave for this journey she had only the scroll that held the Pharaohs name. He hadn't understood her at first, but after a while of her pointing to the name over and over again he finally caught the meaning.

She wanted to get to Cairo. He had stared at her for awhile, studying her swollen figure. Obviously he thought her mad, a woman soon to give birth traveling alone and wishing to travel the hundreds of miles to meet with a Pharaoh that would no doubt cast her aside.

But Jun'ko had persisted, and offered him a great deal of gold. In the end he agreed.

She pressed her hand to her belly and felt the firmness of it. She looked down at the scroll clutched in her hand, as if just holding the Pharaohs name to her flesh could somehow bring them together more quickly. She closed her eyes and repeated his name in her mind. Akunamon, Akunamon, Akunamon…The very wind sang his name, and suddenly she was overcome with a giddy sense of wonder at all she had accomplished since she last saw him six months ago in Rome.

Jun'ko had known then that she was carrying his child, but how could she have told him? He was already married and had a 2 year old son, Atemu. It wasn't uncommon for Pharaohs to have concubines, but she wanted to be more then that. And she wanted her child to be more then just the child of a concubine. So she had said nothing.

Only after Akunamon was gone did she decide. He had left her only a scroll with his name and palace locations and the life in her belly.

At the end of a week she realized it was impossible for her to live without Akunamon.

Jun'ko had been married, to a man that saw her as nothing but a social convenience, and hostess to grace his gala parties. He had not sought her bed for three years; He preferred young boys. He didn't even object if she took lovers, as long as she was discreet. Had Jun'ko told him about being pregnant, he would have shrugged his shoulders and aloud the world to believe it was his. He would have cared no more for the child then he did for its mother, and realizing that made Jun'ko make up her mind. She could not doom this unborn babe to a loveless existence. Not when it had a father so willing to lavish affection on both mother and child.

So Jun'ko made her plans. She said nothing to anyone, not even her maid or best friend Kuni. Secretly she sold a few pieces of jewelry and booked passage on a boat to Egypt. With one small trunk and a few clothes, she sailed away from her homeland and husband to find the man she loved. Akunamon had expected her to write him of her decision. Before he had left he had told her so. But Jun'ko didn't want to wait. More then anything she wanted Akunamon with her when she had the babe. And if she had told him she carried a child, would he have believed her when she said it was his? She knew she carried the Pharaohs child; she had slept with no one else during his visit to Rome.

Jun'ko tossed her mane of blonde hair defiantly. But this child of Akunamon was impatient to be born. It should have another three weeks to spend safe in her womb. Yet instinctively Jun'ko knew that the pains she had been experiencing all day were a sign of inpending birth. Now they were more intense. She pressed her hands over her swollen belly and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She would delay the birth by force of will!

She would not drop her child here on the roadside like a peasant wife. The babe must wait till they were both safe with the Pharaoh.

But even Jun'ko Nuriko de Gervans could not stop the course of nature. All at once she felt a rush of warm water slither down her legs and a sharp pain held her in a seemingly endless grip. She gasped for air and clutched the side of the wagon. Either she must stop the slave and seek shelter or she would give birth there in the swaying wagon fit for hay.

Frantically Jun'ko pounded on the wooden seat the slave sat on, with her foot. He felt the kicks and turned sharply. "Yes? M'lady? What is it?"

Jun'ko lay back murmuring in what she hoped was simple and understandable Latin.

He shook his head in dismay, "I'm sorry, I don't understand you. Can't you try a little Egyptian?"

Then he peered at her more closely. He stared at the puddle of water at her feet and at her full belly shuddering with obvious birth spasms.

"Ra!" He breathed slightly "Your time's come hasn't it? And here we are in the middle of no where. Well actually, Esna is about twenty minutes from here. I'll find you some help." He sprang back into his seat and whipped the horses into a gallop.

In back, Jun'ko rocked back and forth. She had not understood one word of the driver, but she was sure he had grasped the situation. The pains were coming more frequently, each more intense then the last. Jun'ko moaned and bit her lip to keep from screaming. She refused to be stripped of her dignity.

Finally with a sickening lurch the wagon came to a stop in front of a small clay hut.

"Zahur! Come quick!" Mariasha calledto her husband. She had been married to the lazy lout for twenty years now. He was a rather large man that did very little. He worked a small inn that only saw maybe three costumers a week.

"Zahur! This slave's got a woman in his wagon about to have a babe! Come help me bring her in you lazy ass!" She shouted once again when he didn't answer her.

"What's it to us who has babies?" he asked with a whine. He was fifteen years younger then his wife, but he looked older, laden as he was with fat and grime.

"Zahur! She needs our help! You should get off your lazy hide and aid her." And with that Mariasha stormed out of the room muttering. Zahur grumbled and pushed himself off his stool.

"Damn woman!"

Within minutes Jun'ko found herself lying on a narrow cot covered with a sheet. The small woman had single handedly stripped her of her clothes and forced her legs up into the birthing position with a touch quick and business like, yet very gentle. Jun'ko gave her a warm smile of thanks before giving a moan of pain. All thought of dignity left her as another pain ripped through her body. She tossed her head back and gave a loud scream. She began to murmur once again in Latin but the old woman just shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't understand your tongue."

Jun'ko gave another scream and gripped the old woman's shoulders for support. Mariasha just smiled and allowed the girl to squeeze her. Mariasha looked between her legs and found the head of the child.

"It's just the way it should be, head first. And almost out. Don't worry none child. I've delivered dozens, and it's all over before you know it…Here it comes, girl! Now push! Push hard…"

Five minutes later Jun'ko's daughter was wrapped in clean blankets and squalling lustily.

"Now miss, here's your baby girl…" Mariasha stared into the woman's blue soft eyes and gave a warm smile.

Jun'ko didn't speak. She only smiled at the infant with a look of such peace and joy that it wrenched Mariasha's heart. This babe was born of love. Nothing else could account for the perfect happiness expressed on the mothers face. She moved to the foot of the cot to clean the girl and make her more comfortable. But when she pulled back the sheet she could only gasp with shock. The woman lay in a pool of blood. For a frantic ten minutes, Mariasha tried without success to stanch the hemorrhage. When she finally raised her head from the task the girl was gone.

It was half an hour longer before Mariasha went to the living room where her husband and the slave waited. She carried the swaddled infant in her arms.

"So it's born is it?" Zahur muttered sulkily. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl. Perfect little thing she is."

Mariasha looked down at the child then turned sad eyes up at the slave.

"You will not be needed…the mother has died."

Zahur groaned. "Now we have to find a family that will take the brat. We could just toss it aside on the road!"

Mariasha shot him a heated look. "I'm keeping her!" She said sternly

Zahur almost fell out off his stool. "Woman! You must be daft! No one would believe us if we said we had it! You being barren and all!"

Mariasha chuckled at her husband's stupidity. "No, we will raise her that is all. We don't need to pretend she is our own."

"Fine…then what shall you name her?" He asked scornfully "Have you figured that out yet?"

Mariasha just nodded.

"Yes…We shall call her Nariko…Gentle Child."

**So…how was it? Should I continue? Or should I dump it and just goback to my other story…Don't worry, I will continue to write the other one I just needed some time to think…Anyways…R&R!**


	2. Friendship

_**Ok…updated...anyways I've been really stressed out lately, to many family issues. Eh, I need a break! Anyways…this is my favorite chapter.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Friendship:**

"Mudder! Mudder!" Nariko's little voice cried out with fright. Nariko stood in the middle of a rather large crowd that had gathered for the annual festival.

Tears filled the five year olds eyes and slipped down her face.

"Mudder Mari! Where are you?" She cried out. She turned in every direction, peering at every face.

"Mudder!" she screamed, now panicked.

It was Nariko's first real outing away from her isolated home and she had been overwhelmed by the sheer adventure of it all. She could barely keep her eyes closed during her mandatory afternoon naps. There was so much to see and do, and for a curious five-year-old, a good deal of mischief to get into, too. She had been wandering by her step mother's side, glimpsing at all the action taking place around her. Her bright violet eyes widened at the belly dancers and the fire jugglers entertaining in the street.

"Stay by my side Nari..." Mariasha had said to the little child. But Nariko had heard nothing.

She had glimpsed a shiny object sitting on a near by stand, beckoning her to it. She pealed from her step mother's side and half jumped, half ran, to the stall.

She was afraid to touch the shiny necklace, afraid she would break it. So instead she just admired it with her eyes. After taking her fill of the small trinket she turned around only to find she was lost.

Bakura had already gotten himself into mischief. His Father had given him a good swat on the backside to make him sorry he'd misbehaved, then carried him over his shoulder like a sack of feed and placed him on a smooth boulder, far away from the singing and dancing. He ordered him to stay put and allow him to complete his work without any more interruptions, and that while he was busy he could use the quiet time alone to contemplate his sins.

Since Bakura hadn't the faintest idea what the word "contemplate" meant, he decided he didn't have to obey that order.

Nari had watched the father beat his child. She felt sorry for the funny looking boy with whitish hair. She knew she surely would have cried if her step dad Zahur had smacked her bottom, but the white haired little boy hadn't even grimaced when his father smacked him. Nari decided she would talk to the boy. She waited till his father left then picked up the hem of her dress and ran up behind him.

"My papa would never smack me!" She boasted by way of introduction. Bakura glanced at the small black haired girl and gave a snort.

Nari wasn't daunted by his silence.

"My papa's dead." she announced "Since before I was borned."

"Then how would you be knowing if he would smack you or not?" Bakura retorted, still not turning to look at her.

"I just do...you talk funny, like something's stuck in your throat. Is there?" Nari asked peering over the young boys shoulder to take a peek of his face.

"I'm not from here...I came from another village, you talk funny too."

"Why won't you look at me? I'm not ugly!"

"I can't." Was his simple reply.

"Why can't you?" Nari asked. She twisted her robe into a wrinkle while she waited for his answer.

"I can't talk to strangers..." he led off.

Nari wrinkled her small nose and pushed herself up onto the rock.

"I'm no stranger...I'm Nariko, Nari for short. Who's you?" She asked sitting beside the boy. Silence greeted her and she gave him a soft nudge in the ribs. He flinched a little then turned to face her.

"I'm Bakura."

Nari smiled a soft yet wide smile. "Ello Kura. Now we isn't strangers no more!" Nari giggled. Bakura gave the girl a puzzled look.

"We still are, cuz we isn't friends yet."

Nari's smile grew larger. "Wanna be friends?" She asked scooting closer to him. He moved away from her body and slipped to the floor.

"I don't know. I'm a thief. Thief's don't have friends."

Nari studied him for a moment, a look of sure puzzlement on her delicate face.

"A thief? My mudder told me about dem. They steal." She said with innocence. Bakura nodded his little head.

"Yeps! My daddy's a thief, And I'm gonna be one just like him, someday." Nari giggled.

"Well, you gots to be big and strong for stuff likes dat!"

Bakura snorted.

"I'll be the toughest there is! You wait and see! Everyone will know my name."

Nari smiled at him. "I'm sure you will."

Then with out warning the girl stiffened and her smile disappeared. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she stared with fright at her foot.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Bakura asked as he noticed her sudden change in mood.

"There's a bee!" She gasped through clenched teeth.

"So? Then swat it!" he sighed as he noticed the small bee flittering around her left ankle.

"I'm afraid to, I might miss. Then it will get me for certain." Bakura frowned at the dilemma a long minute.

"Want me to swat it for ya?"

"Would you want to?"

"Maybe I would," he answered "How old are ya?" He asked, stalling for time while he gathered his courage to go after the bee.

"Five summers. You?" She asked, her eyes not leaving her ankle.

"Eight summers."

"Who's you here with?" His hand snaked out but then pulled back.

"My step mudder." Nari choked out as the bee fluttered to her ankle.

Bakura was running out of time, and things to say.

"I know everything." He boasted, sneaking closer to the girl's side. "I even know how babies are made."

This had caught Nari's attention.

"My mudder said that one of the gods brought babies to woman and stuck them in their stomachs. Then the woman raise them as their own."

Bakura laughed.

"Nopes, wanna know how babies **really** get into the mommies tummy?"

Nari shook her head with anticipation.

"Once they get married, the papa spits into his goblet of wine and then he makes the mama take a big drink. As soon as she swallows, she's got a baby in her belly."

Nari made a grimace over that thrillingly disgusting information. She was going to beg him to tell her more but instead she gave a scream.

Bakura leaned closer. Then he let out a whimper, too. The talk about birthing was immediately put aside. The bee had perched itself on the tip of her sandal.

"Are you going to swat it away?" Nari whispered.

"I'm getting ready to." He answered while watching the bee with weary eyes.

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I'm not afraid of anything. I didn't think you were either." His brown eyes flashed up at her with admiration.

"Really? Why cause?" She said with a slight grin.

"Because you're not crying..."And with that his hand flashed out and smacked the bee. Nari flinched as she felt his warm hand glide across her foot. The bee disappeared and Bakura gave a small grin.

"You need protecting... I'll marry you if you want." He asked, all trace of humor gone from his voice.

Nari's eyes widened.

"But I'm just a little girl, I can't marry yet." She slipped off the rock and stood in front of Bakura. "I know, when you get older I'll come back for you."

Nari wrinkled her nose and gave an unsure smile. "Uh, where are you going?"

He looked down at his sandals and gave a sigh.

"I don't know. Where ever my dad takes me."

Nari nodded her head as if she understood, but she really didn't.

"Will you spit in my goblet when we marry?" She asked turning the subject back to the earlier one.

He gave a brisk nod.

"yes'em. I'll put a baby in your stomach."

Nari smiled. "I'd like a baby. It would be better then my baby dolls!"

Just then Bakura's father ran up the steep hill to where they sat. "Well, looky here. Not even ten and you already got yourself a whore. What's your name lass?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at his father, whom he resembled.

"She's not a whore! She's my wife! I'm gonna marry her...and her name is Nari!" The man just chuckled and bent in front of Nari. He tilted her chin upward and smiled, "you're a pretty little thing," he remarked while glancing at his son. "How old are ya?"

Nari pulled away from his hand and stepped closer to Bakura.

"I'm five summers." She whispered while falling into Bakura's side. He placed a hand in front of her as if shielding her from danger.

"Heh, already found love have you son? It won't last. You're too young to understand what love is. Now come on. We're leaving." Nari's eyes widened as she realized her new friend was already leaving her.

"Don't worry Nari...I'll come back for you, I promise."

Nari looked down at her sandals and began to twist a lock of her black hair around her finger. "Alright...don't take to long." She whispered

Bakura smiled and pulled her into a hug. " I won't be long." he pulled away and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nari yelled and she dashed over to him. "Don't forget about me ok?" And with that she pecked him on the cheek.

Bakura started turning a dark red then briskly turned away to hide it. "I won't...I promise."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Ok there you are...I'm sorry it took me so long. To many issues!_**

**_Anyways...i'll update as soon as I can..._**


	3. The chest

Chapter 3

The Chest:

**Ten years later:**

"My dear child, you must accept the inevitable." The old healer said as she closed her goatskin bag. "Your step mother is seventy summers. The gods have given her many more years then they allots to most. Now her heart is weakening and it's just a matter of time."

Nari wiped her eyes with her hands and swallowed back a sob. She understood the healer's words, but that didn't mean she had to accept them. A small amount of hope tugged at her heart.

She couldn't see herself living with out her Mother Mari. It had been her stepmother who insisted on this title. Out of respect for Nari's real mother. The mysterious Roman beauty that had past away birthing her.

"Is she...is she in much pain, do you think?" She stammered in a voice blurred by tears.

"No child, I don't think so." The healer put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

"She's not ill. It's just that her body is wearing down. All I can tell you to do at this moment is stay by her side and comfort her. It will bring more solace and relief then any herbs or tonics I can provide."

Nari nodded her head and walked the old woman to the door.

"Thank you Bahiti." She whispered as she showed her to the door. Bahiti nodded her head and went on her way.

"So, the old woman's dying? About time." Zahur said as he strutted into the room. Nari turned away from her stepfather, ignoring his remark. Truth be told, she feared the man. Mother Mariasha had been her only protection from him. What ever she needed or wanted she got from her. There were no questions asked. Zahur had often talked about beating her, to show her her place, but Mother Mariasha had stopped him and gave him a lashing with her tongue.

Nari didn't glance at him as she hurried to her stepmother's room. A fear bubbled in her stomach. When Mother Mariasha was gone, who would protect her from Zahur? She was no match for the filthy grim ball.

And she had not the faintest idea that her mere presence provoked lustful thoughts. She wasn't aware of the need to hide the natural sensuous grace that announced her ripening femininity.

The girls whole being spoke of elegance and softness. Thick black curls hung to her shoulders, and enormous purple eyes dominated her winsome heart-shaped face, the innocence of their glances belaying a figure edged on voluptuousness.

Now, though she felt Zahur's raking glance as it followed her down the hall, but Nari was too concerned about Mother Mari to react.

"Is the healer gone?" Lapis asked while moving from her post by the sick woman's bed. Nari nodded at the servant and moved forward.

"She has left, and she says there is no cure...in time she will..." Nari lead off. She was trying to be brave. But she couldn't.

"She can't leave me now! I still have so much to learn!" She cried as tears sprung to her eyes. Lapis moved forward to comfort the child.

"Now child. Everything will be alright." Nari clung to the servant's tunic as she soaked it with her sad tears. "There is so much I still don't know..." She sobbed out.

Mariasha opened her dule gray eyes to peer at the child.

"Nari, my dear. Come here." Nari pulled away from the servant and slowly walked to Mari's side. "Yes Mother Mari?" She asked in a whisper.

Mariasha smiled and brought an old aged hand up to cup the teen's cheek. "I've raised you since you were a wee babe, now look at you. Already a young woman." Mariasha smiled a weak yet happy smile.

"I have taught you all that I know...And you know everything about your mother and your father, which isn't very much. And...You know about the chest...I think you're ready now. You may open it." Nari stepped back a little and gave a sob. She had wanted to open that chest for years, but Mother Mari had stopped her. She was afraid of what it would hold, whether it be the truth or just more puzzle peaces.

"And Nari...whatever you find out...don't forget me." And with that she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nari blew on the aged chest and gave a shaky breath.

"Open it child..." Lapis whispered beside her. Nari slowly flipped the lid open, revealing folded clothe.

She gently picked one up with her index finger and thumb.

"It's a toga..."She whispered to herself. "Your mother was Roman?" Lapis asked as she studied the strange gown.

Nari nodded her head and placed the toga down gently, folding it. She turned back to the Chest and pulled out an aged scroll and a gold chain.

"Read the scroll..." Lapis urged. Nari unrolled it and gave a disappointed sigh. "It's in Latin." She placed the scroll aside and placed her attention on the necklace in her hands. It shone in the light as she rolled it around in her fingers.

"There's writing on it...It says a name...Jun'ko? Was that my mother's name? Jun'ko?" She stared at the trinket a moment longer then heaved a sigh.

"You should wear it." Lapis stated before Nari could place it back. Nari nodded her head and handed the necklace to Lapis.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'_I have all these strange feelings inside of me, but no one to talk to about them...oh, if only Mother Mari were still here! She would know how I feel, would know what to say to make it stop...'_

Nari took a step forward, caught her robe in one hand, pointed toes in the powdery sand and dipped low...dancing lessons that Mother Mari had taught her when she was only six.

Closing her eyes, Nari swayed to remembered melodies that she and Mother Mari had sung. She could almost smell the fragrance of her stepmother, hear Mother Mari's laughing tone remonstrating that she was to step lightly, not stomp her feet like the militia;_ 'Do you want men to fall in love with you, or fall over you darling?'_

Sunlight was warm on her face and bare arms, sand gritty and heated under her feet, flying up in spraying arcs as she danced over graceful tussocks, emulating the bend of the long grasses, arms over head, moving in silent music and desperate sorrow.

She was unaware that she had an audience.

Atemu sat mounted on his horse, staring down at the girl as she danced. He halted his men with his hand and slowly slipped off the horse.

Her arms swept through the air slowly, as if she was pushing back the soft breeze. Her legs lightly circled the floor and her head stood erect. A tear fell down her cheek as she slowly came to a stop. She was breathless from her exertions, face flushed pink, sand-crusted robe lifted to expose bare, slender legs to the knees. With her hair in disarray, freed from the confining braid and tumbled over one shoulder.

"You dance wonderfully..." Atemu whispered behind her. Nari gave a shriek and turned to face him. Her hand went flying and she smacked him soundly on the cheek. He blinked in surprise and raised a hand to his now burning face.

"Well...I wasn't expecting that..." He turned to his dismounting guardsmen and halted them.

"Is there something wrong? You looked sad..." Nari's eyes darkened at the stranger and she smacked him again.

"How dare you spy on me?" She yelled. Atemu rubbed at his face once again and gave her a glare. "Would you stop hitting me?" He half shouted.

Nari brought her hand down once again, but this time he was ready for it. He caught her wrist before it could reach his face.

"I asked you to stop!" he growled

Dark violet eyes stared at equally dark violet eyes. "Let.Go.Of.Me." she said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know any manners at all?" He asked still holding a firm grip on her wrist.

"Fine, will you PLEASE let go of me?" Atemu dropped her wrist and stepped back. But her hand was fast and she caught him across the face once again.

"That is not how you treat the Prince of Egypt!" Guard's men shouted as he jumped off his horse.

"No it's alright Jou. I'll handle it." Atemu said as the man grabbed for his sword.

Nari's eyes widened and she fell to the floor in a cloud of dust. "Please forgive me!" She cried. Atemu laughed.

"I don't know...my face sure does hurt!" He rubbed at his cheek and gave a low chuckle as he saw her stiffen. "You're forgiven."

Nari sighed and rose to her feet, relief apparent on her delicate face. Atemu glanced at her face. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't imagine what it was. "Have we met before?" He asked still staring at her face.

"No...It's rude to stare." She said with threat in her voice. He laughed and shook his head, as if to clear it of his thoughts.

"Yes, your right, it is rude to stare." He held his hand out to her. "Would you like a lift to your home?" Nari glanced at the horse that stood in front of her.

"If you hold me and don't let me fall..." She whispered with a frighten voice.

"Don't worry...you'll be safe with me!"

He helped her mount and climbed up after her. His body touched hers and he felt a shiver run up his spine. He defanetly wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her. He kicked his horse and began to gallop towards her pointed destination.

**EEEEWWW! INCEST! I can't believe I wrote that! Anyways, R&R!**


	4. Him

**You people aren't getting it…um…**

**When I was talking about incest…I was talking about Atemu&Nari…If you didn't catch it before…their related. Only half related, but still…that's nasty!**

**Nari's mother was a lover of Atemu's father…That should clear any questions up.**

**Cataracta: EWWW! How could you think that of me? LOL! Atemu…just has a crush on his half sister…that's all…besides, he doesn't know their related…yet…**

**Chapter 4**

**A young man:**

His eyes searched the area beneath him, studying the faces of the town's people. His cloak covered his snowy white hair, and shielded his eyes from the desert sand.

They were looking for him. He knew they were, guards surrounded every inch of the village. He gave a smug smile to himself.

"Fools, they can't catch me." He gripped the mane of his horse, and then gave it a sharp kick, heading away from the crowded village.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Avila held onto Atemu with a firm grip. Her heart raced as she watched the ground rush past her. Her heart jumped into her throat at the thought of falling.

"Please, Pharaoh, can we slow down…" She whispered into his ear. He gave a brisk nod and slowed the pace. A relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"Thank you…" she breathed on his neck. He smiled and gave a nod.

Her step fathers Inn came into view moments later and she gave a sad smile.

"Mother Mari…" She whispered to herself as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked as he heard her soft cry. Nari turned her head away so he wouldn't notice her tears.

"It's nothing." She said with false happiness. Her hands trailed down her long slender throat and gripped the gold chain that lay there.

'_There's so much I don't know…or understand…'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

The horse came to a stop in front of the clay building. Atemu jumped off then raised his arms up to her. She opened her arms and leaned forward so he could pull her down. She still felt panic at the thought of falling, so she clung to his bare shoulders.

"Why are you scared of a horse?" He asked with amusement. Nari's eyes darkened as he laughed.

Her hand raised in the air, poised to smack him once again. He only laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Your safe, you're not going to fall." He said trying to cover his laughter. Nari only felt relief when her feet touched the sandy floor.

She turned her back to Atemu and raised her chin in defiance. He would regret laughing at her!

"Prince Atemu! Welcome to my Inn!" Zahur chimed as Atemu entered. Nari rolled her eyes.

Zahur stood in front of Atemu, wearing a false smile, his arms open in greeting. Atemu bowed his head in response then looked around the Inn. The benches and tables where polished and clean, the floors were dusted and smooth, and the fire place burned bright.

"Do you have a room available?" Atemu asked

Nari smiled to herself, it would make it easier for her to get revenge."

"We sure do your highness." Zahur smiled

Atemu pulled out a pouch of gold.

"This should be enough." He placed it into Zahur's awaiting hand.

"You're togenerous your Highness." Zahur glanced over at Nari and crooked his finger at her.

"Show Prince Atemu to his room." Nari wasn't fooled; she could hear the threat in his voice. "Yes, Stepfather."

She turned to face Atemu and waved him towards the stairs. "Right this way, your highness."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Look at this place you damn wench! Letting the place stink with dirt and not doing a lick of work!"

"No, no…you don't understand. We've been very busy…we just closed. I haven't gotten to the cleaning yet."

Nari stood in front of Zahur shaking. She had never seen him this angry before and didn't know what to do. Atemu had just retired for the night, leaving her alone with the monster.

"Don't lie to me, you insolent little foreign baggage! Come here and take the punishment your due!"

Nari remained frozen to the spot where she stood. She knew this would happen, now that Mother Mari was gone. He stood between her and the door, making flight impossible. She watched him pull out his whip and snap it on his hand. His eyes were glazed with drink, and spittle dripped from one corner of his mouth. At the last second Nari dropped the glasses she was holding and flung up her hands to protect her face. It was precisely then that Atemu entered the room.

"Would you happen to have an extra blanket, it's rather cold upstairs, and my fire has died down…" Atemu stopped short as he spotted Zahur, but his large girth hid the whip in his hand from his view.

Zahur heard his voice and dropped his arm guiltily. Suddenly Mariasha seemed to hover over his shoulder. She had sworn she would kill him if he had ever lifted a hand on Nari. A man had a right to chastise his own child, didn't he? Still, the memory of his wife's threat shook him. Zahur drew his cloak tighter around his body and without another word limped from the room.

Atemu stared at the shaken and pale Nari, to the glass at her feet. But he said nothing. He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug.

"Would…you like some warm Wine?" she asked with a tremor. He nodded his headandpulled away. Hesat at a near by table waiting for her to retrieve the wine. Nari grabbed the pitcher of warm red wine and poured it into two goblets. They settled next to the still blazing fire, just sitting there in silence.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He didn't want to sleep in the sand. He wanted a nice warm place to stay, and a warm plate of food. His horse slowly trotted onwards towards the city of Esna. But he had no idea how long that would take, and his eyes began to droop from lack of sleep. That's when the small clay hut came into view. A large sign above the door welcomed him.

"This looks like a nice place to stay, and it's in the middle of nowhere."

He jumped off his horse and walked briskly to the door. He pounded on it, hoping to wake whoever slept.

Moments later the door creaked open.

"May I help you?" The tired girl asked. Bakura laughed and pushed the door open more.

"I need a place to stay, just for tonight." She stepped back, allowing him to pass. He pulled the cloaks hood down more, over his snowy white hair.

"Would you like anything to eat?" She asked while slowly walking away towards the kitchen.

He watched as she slowly swayed her hips, and then turned his attention to the warm blazing fire. He flopped down in front of it and gave a sigh.

"Yes…I'm starved."

Nari couldn't believe someone was out traveling at a time like this. Atemu had just returned to his room and she was about to do the same when the knock came. And she knew Zahur would scold her if she turned away a customer.

The man looked mysteries in his long black cloak. It covered the top half of his face, making it so Nari could only see his mouth and chin.

"I'll ready your room." She whispered and left the man alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bakura sat alone at the table, waiting for the small girl to come back. His stomach growled with hunger and he grew inpatient. Just then the girl entered the room.

She carried a tray with figs, bread, warm whine and fish.

"Enjoy…" she said with a yawn. Bakura looked up at her face then paused for a moment.

Her face seem strangely familiar somehow, he just couldn't remember where he'd seen her before. Was she one of his victims? He peered at her small delicate face with puzzlement.

"Who are you?" He asked while pushing back his hood a little. Nari noticed the snowy white hair instantly and gave a gasp.

"Kura?" She placed a hand to her mouth, holding in her breath, waiting for his reply. He smiled as recognition hit him.

"Well, hello Nari…nice to see you again. I take it I gotta marry ya now, huh?"

**Well, there you go. I'll update as soon as I get back! I hope I left you hanging…I love doing that to my readers! Heh heh!**

**GeneticallyElvenGryffindor: Thank you! You've just made me really happy!**

**Josephine Jekyl: I still find it kind of wrong…Atemu can't be with his sister…he just can't. Their kids would come out all…weird…eeewwww! EWW! Mental images, of Atemu and Nari! EWWWWW! (Shudder) **

**Don't worry Cataracta…Nari isn't gonna inbreed with her brother…eeewww**


	5. Bakura

**Chapter 5**

**Bakura:**

"So…look at you…you sure have grown." Bakura said as he studied Nari. Nari was too stunned. It had been forever since she had seen him. Ten years since that day in the village, of sitting on that smooth boulder, and the swatting of the bee. Nari took a step back.

Bakura gave her a crooked smile and brought his goblet to his lips. He pushed his hood back and gave her a wink as he took a deep sip.

"I'm surprised Nari, I didn't think you would turn out to be a maid…"

Nari's eyes began to burn with anger as he openly insulted her. This was **not** the Bakura she remembered. He also joked about his promise he had made ten years ago to her. She had often dreamed about him, showing up on a great white horse, sweeping her off her feet and taking her away form this hell hole.

He just smiled at her and it made her even more furious.

She gritted her teeth and balled her fist at her side. "Get out." She said in a low growl. Bakura laughed and stood up, kicking back his stool. "But Nari, I don't feel like leaving. I'm tired." He took a step close to her, coming ever closer.

"Go! Now!" she said under her breath while pointing a deadly finger at the door. Bakura ignored her demand and stepped closer.

"You have wonderful eyes…has anyone ever told you that?" he reached a hand up to stroke her face but she pulled away before he could.

"If I told you, you had a nice body, would you hold it against me." And with that he swooped her waist into his arm and pressed her body into his.

"Ah, Nari, you're lucky I don't want to settle down." He whispered in her hair. She began to wiggle in his arms, punching at his hard chest and kicking his legs. He gave a grunt as she hit his shin.

"Damn, you sure do fight a lot." He said as he released her. Nari stepped back and brought her fist back, connecting it with his…hand?

He had caught her fist in his own, gripping it tightly. He twisted her arm behind her back and brought her body into his.

"Listen here you little wench, I don't like it when people try to strike me, especially little girls like you." He muttered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I am not a little girl!" She yelled back at him and began to struggle against him. Bakura threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"No…your not…" he breathed on her neck. Nari felt his free hand snake down her back and rest on her hip.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Me!" she spat out fiercely.

Bakura laughed once again and brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

"Now, is that any way to treat your husband-to-be?" He asked with humor.

"Nariko! What the bloody hell is going on down there!" Her step father thundered from upstairs.

"Tell him everything is alright…now…" Bakura whispered into her ear. Nari opened her mouth to speak, an evil smile playing over her lips.

"Oh, Step father…the famous thief king Bakura is down here! He's trying to rob us!" She screeched

"Bitch!" Bakura muttered and he pushed her away.

"What? Girl, you best be speaking the truth or I'll have your hide!" Zahur screamed while jumping down the stairs. Bakura drew his blade and shot a look at Nari.

'_If looks could kill, I'd be on the floor right now.'_

Nari began to shake as voices shouted out.

"Bakura? He's here?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Wake the prince!"

Bakura's eyes darkened as guard's men entered the room. Nari tried to rush past him but his arm snaked out and grabbed her.

"You'll pay for this…" He growled into her ear. He brought the blade up to her neck, halting the advance of the guards.

"Take another step, and I'll kill her." Bakura barked. Nari felt the cool metal touch her neck and gave a gasp. She could feel the anger radiating from his body.

"Nari!"Atemu screamed as he rushed down the stairs. Nari shot him a pleading look and pushed herself more into Bakura's body.

Bakura began to slowly back up, heading for the door, dragging a pale Nari with him. "I'll make sure you hang for this…" Atemu threatened

Bakura laughed evilly. "I'm sure you will."

And then he and Nari were gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm scared." Nari breathed as they galloped through the desert on the back of his horse.

"Boo fucking hoo." He said as he leaned over her. She sat in front of him, holding onto the horse's mane for dear life. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on something else. Bakura's heavy breathing rang in her ear, making her shiver.

She remembered the day she had learned about making children. Her step father had laughed at her when she had told the story of the goblet.

"You little wench; you don't spit in the goblet. You fuck the bitch till the seed is planted!" He had roared with laughter. Mother Mari had covered Nari's ears and began to scream at Zahur for using such foul words around a five year old. But it had made Nari even more curious. She wondered if Bakura new about this "Fucking."

Her eyes began to droop, and she could barely hold herself up.

"Please, can we rest?" She asked Bakura, over her shoulder. But he ignored her pleas and continued to gallop away.

Nari woke to sun light on her face, and the sound of rushing water. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. She lay on her back, on a piece of cloth, which turned out to be a shirt. Nari sat up and looked around.

"Hello?" She whispered when she saw no one. Silence greeted her and she began to panic. "Bakura!" she called out frantic now. She stood now, and began to rush forward.

"Bakura?" She screamed

"What wench?" Bakura called out. Relief flooded through out Nari as she heard his rough voice.

"Where are you…?" She replied softly. That's when she noticed him standing near the rushing Nile, wearing nothing but a loin cloth. Water droplets clung to his bronzed skin, and his hair lay damp down his back. Nari sucked in her breath as she stared at him. He looked like a god to her, but then again, she had no idea what a god looked like.

A small smile spread across his lips as he noticed her eyes staring at him.

"Why don't you join me…the water is great…" Nari blushed and turned her head away.

"I insist." He said as he stalked towards her. She gasped as he picked her up and carried her to the river.

"No, please I don't know how to sw…" But it was too late. He had already thrown her into the water.

The cold water washed over her, and filled her nose. She began to thrash in the water, trying to reach the top. She had tried to tell him, she didn't know how to swim.

Bakura watched her thrash then gave a curse.

"Stupid girl doesn't know how to swim." He jumped in and grabbed hold of her robe, dragging her to the surface. Her dark hair covered her face making it hard for her to gasp for air.

Bakura gave an inpatient sigh and pushed the hair out of her mouth. She sucked in the air and clutched onto Bakura's arm that was supporting her.

"I tried to tell you!" She screeched when she recovered. Bakura just shrugged and threw her towards the bank. She gave a shriek of terror as he let go of her.

"Stop being so scared. Your safe now!" He muttered

Nari crawled up the bank and flung herself into the sand. Her robe was dripping wet and was now see through. Nari threw her hands over her chest, trying to keep at least some of her dignity.

Bakura just laughed at her.

"Get naked." He simply said while standing over her. Nari's eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"What! I will not let you violate me!" She yelled while trying to scoot away.

"The thought is tempting indeed, but not now and not here. Now strip." And with that he tossed her his own clothing.

**Alright another chappy! I am good! Alright! Ok R&R!**


	6. Kidnapped

**Chapter 6**

**Kidnapped:**

Nari sat with her legs tucked underneath her. Her mind was buzzing with confusion. What did Bakura plan to do with her? He wasn't the same, he was different, and so Nari didn't know what type of man he was. He could kill her, abandon her, rape her or sell her off into slavery. Nari felt a sudden surge of rage rush through her body. He could not treat her this way! She wouldn't let him.

Bakura sat across from her, sharpening his blade, glancing up every now and then to stare at the girl. He smiled to himself as he saw the look of anger in her dark violet eyes. Somehow, her eyes entranced him.

"I'm hungry…." She whispered so he could hear. But he just ignored her comment and continued playing with his dagger. "Did you hear me?" She shouted, leaping to her feet. He just smiled and continued to ignore her.

"Damn you! Fine, then I'll go find my own food!" She said storming away from their camp sight.

"Take another step and I'll have to kill you." He said calmly, not even bothering to turn and look at her. She paused and turned to face him. "Why would you kill me for merely taking a step?" She was tempted to take that step, to see what he would really do.

"I know what you're thinking; you're going to take that step. You're trying to test me. Well then, if I won't kill you, then I'll ravish you instead."

Nari paused and her face flushed with embarrassment. "See? That got you to stop." Bakura chuckled under his breath. Nari turned blazing eyes on him and stormed back to her spot next to the fire.

"Feed me!" Nari yelled, throwing him a heated look in the process. "Oh, I'll feed you alright, but I'm not sure it's something you would like to eat." He said glancing at her with lust filled eyes. Nari began to shake with fear.

"Never mind!" she screamed.

Furious, she pulled the blanket up over her head and closed her eyes…hoping he wouldn't hear the continued rumbling of her stomach. "That's right little girl, go to sleep."

"I'm not a little girl!" she shouted from under the blankets. He just laughed and continued to play with his dagger.

* * *

'_The girls hungry.' _He thought to himself as he heard the rumble of her stomach. He closed his eyes and turned his backon the girl who lay sprawled out on the floor near the dying fire.

He still didn't know what he was going to do. He could take her to the hide out, but he didn't feel like dragging her into his life, more like he didn't want her in it. He could kill her, but he didn't want to kill an old friend, a gorgeous one at that. He could always let her loose and let her wonder the desert on her own, but that could lead to death. Bakura sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to think on the matter. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

That's when he heard her shivering body and chattering teeth. He opened his eyes to peer at the girl who was encircled in his blankets. Her arms were hugged tightly around her small body and her feet were curled underneath her. Bakura sat up and covered her with his own blanket, trying to stop her shivering. But she continued to shake. Knowing only one sure way to halt her bodies quaking he made an abrupt decision.

Lying beside her, Bakura drew her into his chest. She turned spontaneously to his warmth, burrowing against him to share his heat. Her body was delicate and warm to his touch as he slipped his arm around her and closed his eyes to sleep. His last thoughts as he held her close was of her fragrance and that she was right. She was not a little girl.

* * *

Nari whispered a soft, unintelligible sound. She felt strong arms drawing her comfortingly close. She felt a hard body sharing it's warmth with her as she burrowed against it, struggling to escape the numbing cold that encompassed her. She-

She woke with a start and glance around her. She shook her head trying to clear her senses, and then she realized it was morning. The nights coolness left and was replaced by the suns heat. She turned her head in every direction. She was alone, all alone by herself, rapped in two sets of blankets.

'_Where's Bakura?'_ Her question was soon answered when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching. She jumped to her feet and turned around, only to come face to face with Bakura.

Bakura smiled down at her and shoved a large package at her. "Eat." He commanded and walked pass her. She stared down at her hand then gave a sigh of relief. She sat down on her pile of blankets and unwrapped the food. She squealed with delight when she saw the fig, bread and dried fish. She ate with haste, afraid he would take the food away from her. Bakura watched with amusement as she swallowed the food whole. She stood to her feet and glanced down at Bakura.

"May I go to the river?" she asked while watching his every move. He didn't even answer her, just nodded his head. Nari rushed off towards the river and sighed as she saw the cool clear water rushing down the stream. She paused then turned around to see Bakura still sitting with his back to her. This could be her chance, she could run. But then she would have no food, water or means of transportation. She couldn't run, and Bakura knew that too. That's why he let her go by herself.

"Damn you." She whispered as she knelt down and cupped the water with her hands. "I'll find a way to escape; just you wait and see…" She sipped the cool clear water then gave a sigh. It felt refreshing as it rushed down her throat. She closed her eyes as she took another sip.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bakura said behind her, causing her to jump. Bakura smiled down at her with glittering barbaric brown eyes.

"You look wonderful in my clothes…but I bet you look even better with out them." Nari shot him a glare and turned her attention back to the rushing water. "Go away Bakura, I like my privacy." She cupped more water in her hands and took a deep sip.

"No, I don't want to leave…"

Nari glanced up at him with narrowed eyes. "Please leave me alone." He just laughed and shook his head. "No, you belong to me now. You're my captive. I kidnapped you, or did you forget already?"

Nari gritted her teeth then flung the water that was cupped in her hands at his face. He didn't even blink when the cold water touched him.

"Ah, now you've soaked my only spare set of clothing, I'll need my clothes back if you don't mind." He said pointing at her body.

"I don't think so!" She spat and walked passed him.

"I guess I'll have to rip them off ya then huh?"

* * *

**Another chapter, I've been so stressed…and my mother's out of town…there's nothing to do… (Sigh) except write, but after a while you get kind of board with that…**

**Anyways R&R!**


	7. Fear

**Lost child:**

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, don't own a car...a house...a life...(Sigh)**

**I know it's been forever since I've updated Lost child, but I am now! Anyways, I've had writers block, tons of homework, coupled with a sudden urge to draw...THANKS JOSEPHINE JEKYL! Just what I needed...(holds aching wrist)**

**I drew like four pictures today during school, when I should have been paying attention! Oh well, I'm a teachers pet! (Smiles).**

**Spanish isn't that hard and neither is science!**

**Anyways, On with the story!

* * *

**

"I want her found!" Atemu roared as he slammed his fist into the wooden table before him. His face was flushed with anger and his eyes blazed. Zahur, equally angry, stood by his side, gripping the table till his knuckles turned white.

"He stool my daughter!" It wasn't that he much cared if the thief made off with her, it was just that she was what brought most of his customers. Her beauty attracted men from all over. Without her by his side, he would attract no customers and then he would be broke.

"Your highness...please, find my daughter." Zahur pleaded with false pretense. Atemu nodded his head with fierce determination. "I'll speak with my father then ready a search party. I'll get her back." He tightened his fist and slammed it once again into the wooden table, gritting his teeth against the blinding pain. At least it was something to take his mind of the situation.

He finally rose after slamming his fist into the table a few more times. The side of his hand was a dark red, but he didn't notice. He stalked towards the front door and threw it open. He paused for a moment then turned to look at Zahur.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your daughter is back safe and sound...for your troubles." He threw a sack of gold towards the man then spun on his heel. Zahur darted towards the gold within seconds of the Prince's wake. He smiled to himself as he felt the weight of the cold coins.

"Ah, Nariko, you may be of use to me after all..." He said while twisting a coin in his hand.

* * *

"Must we go down that steep hill?" Nari asked as she looked over Bakura's shoulder. He ignored her once again, growing used to her begging and whining. "Yes, Nari...if you want to reach the village, you have to go down this hill..." Nari squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that if she didn't see the hill, that she wouldn't scare.

"Please do hurry..." She begged while squeezing his shoulders. Bakura rolled his eyes and shook her hands off his shoulders.

"NO! Don't do that! I'll fall!" She screamed while digging her nails into his shoulders. Bakura gave a growl as he felt her nails pierce his skin. "Must you hold so tightly?" He asked while glancing over his shoulder at her. "Yes! Now please...hurry up before I puke." She moaned. He made a look of disgust. "Woman! If you puke on me, I'll toss you off this horse and let you roll your ass down the hill!" Nari shrieked in panic and half jumped onto Bakura's back.

"Get off me woman!" He roared as her hands wrapped around his eyes. "No! Don't let me fall!" She screamed while climbing up his back. The horse panicked and kicked his legs into the air, starting off into a trot. Nari gave a scream as Bakura frantically tried to pry her off.

"Shit!" Bakura screamed as he felt his body jolt forward. "Nariko! Get your bloody hands off me! I can't see!" He gave up on her hands and reached down into his lap for the reins. When he found them he pulled tightly on them. Nari shrieked as she felt herself fall into Bakura's back, sending him forward over the horse's neck. Nari, clinging to Bakura, ended up following him. The horse stood half way down the hill, causing the two to roll in the sand. Nari wrapped her arms around Bakura's neck and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would end soon. Instinctively, Bakura turned so Nari was facing his chest, clutching her there for protection. Finally they came to a stop, causing dust to blow into the air. Nair shook in Bakura's embrace. Bakura didn't know whither she was crying or just scared. "Nari?" He asked trying to pull her face away from his chest. When she didn't budge he pulled harder.

"Nari stop your bloody crying!" Finally he pulled Nari's face away, but she wasn't crying. A large smile was on her face and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Let's do that again!" She cried with delight.

* * *

_"Don't worry Nari...you won't fall honey!" Mother Mari said while clapping. Nari sat on top of a spotted horse that they had just bought in town. Zahur stood beside Mariasha's side, looking grim as he watched his money trot around him carrying a seven year old on it's back._

_"Look Mother Mariasha!" Nari squealed as she bounced up and down on the horses back. Mariasha smiled and clapped for her adopted daughter. "You're doing great!" She chimed. Nari, feeling braver, released her hold on the reins and pushed her hands out into the air._

_"Nariko!" Mariasha screamed as the child closed her eyes. "I'm flying Mother Mari! I'm flying!" Nari wanted to stay like that forever, feeling like she could fly. She smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face. But her smile vanished when she felt the horse tense beneath her legs and give a whine. "Whoa...steady boy." She said while trying to calm him. "What has you spooked?" She asked while leaning forward and petting him. Suddenly, rushing into the clearing came two dogs, barking like mad rabid animals._

_"NARIKO!" Mariasha screamed as the child bucked forward in surprise. The horse began to gallop, tossing Nari backwards. Nari's dress caught on the saddle, causing her to hang upside down. She gave a scream as the material ripped, sending her to the hard ground on her head._

_"Nari!" Mariasha screamed while rushing forward. "My baby!" She screamed as she kneeled in front of the child. Nari groaned in pain as she moved her head to look at her adopted mother. Tears sprang to her eyes, spilling over the rims. "Oh, baby..." She lightly brushed her hand down the side of her face. "Those dogs..." Nari choked. Mariasha stopped the child from speaking. "They went after the horse...where's the pain?" Nari tried to blink back her tears, but her lower lip trembled._

_"Mother Mari...it hurts..." She sobbed. Then a wail escaped her throat, causing everyone all around to pause and stare. "Nariko...hush my baby..." Mariasha cooed as she placed a hand to the child's cheek. "I want to go inside Mother Mari..." Nari whispered as she rubbed at her eyes. Mariasha nodded then looked up at Zahur._

_"Well? Help me with the child...I can't move her myself!" She screeched. Zahur muttered under his breath then moved forward to help carry the child into the house._

_"Check her bones and make sure their not broken..." Zahur suggested. Mariasha bent over the child and lightly began to press the child's joints._

_"I don't fell any breaks..." she said through sniffs as tears stained her face._

_"The child should never have been riding to begin with! We wasted our money on a horse that we'll probably never see again!" He glared down at Nari then turned to face his wife's heated stare._

_"It's not her fault those rabid dogs appeared!" _

_Zahur muttered under his breath then kneeled beside the child. Mariasha cradled Nari's head as Zahur lifted the child into his arms. "I'm sorry Mother Mari...I'm sorry, Father Zahur is right. I shouldn't have been riding the horse." Nari sniffed back her tears and rubbed at her swollen eyes._ _"It's alright dear..."

* * *

_

Nari sat up and gave a gasp. "Don't make me ride the horse!" She screamed in alarm. Bakura jumped from his slumber and held his dagger in midair, ready to strike any attackers. He blinked in surprise then turned to face Nari.

"What the hell! What are you screaming for?" Nari ignored his question and began to shake back and forth.

"Why did I dream about that?" She asked aloud as she rubbed her arms. Bakura gave an aggravated sigh then placed his dagger back into its seethe.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked with mock curiosity. Nari once again ignored his question and just stared at the slowly dying embers of their fire.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" he asked while standing. Nari looked up at him with watery violet eyes. "The reason why I hate horses...or more like, why I'm afraid of them..."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm aware of that now...you only demonstrated that today by climbing onto my back and almost killing us both." Nari glared at him now, her eyes burning with a dark fire.

"It's not interlay my fault." She gritted then gave a sigh. "Forget about it!" and she crawled back under the warm covers. Bakura glared at her still figure under the covers then turned to his own sleeping area.

"You'll tell me sooner or later...this fear is just like another bee...I'll swat it for ya."

* * *

Nari woke to the sound of hoof beats on the sand. Her head shot up in alarm only to be pushed down again.

"Don't make a sound..." Bakura breathed as he pressed his hand to her mouth. "Can I trust you not to scream?" he asked while looking into her violet eyes. Her eyes darted around, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

"Look at me...will you keep quiet?" he asked while giving her a shake. Nari slowly nodded her head then gasped for air once he let go of her mouth.

"What's going on?" she asked with curiosity. She could hear men shouting as their horses trotted by.

"The prince has sent men after me...why look, there's your friend now...or is he your lover?" Nari's eyes widened. "He's not my lover!" She breathed. Bakura gave her a glare then placed his hand over her mouth again. "You broke your promise..."he gritted. Nari glared up at him as she felt his flesh on her lips. She wanted to know what he tasted like, but didn't dare lick him. Her eyes darted over his shoulder as she noticed the tricolor prince. Her mouth opened to give a greeting but Bakura's hand pushed harder in to her face.

"There is only one way they will take you away from Me." he whispered into her ear. That's when Nari noticed the dagger in his free hand. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Come on men...they didn't pass through here...we better go back to the village?" She heard Atemu command. '_Glance over here.'_ her mind pleaded. But he didn't, he turned his horse around then galloped away, his men behind him.

"Well now...we best get going." Bakura said while turning to look at her. Nari gave him a heated look before darting out her tongue. It slipped up the palm of his hand, to the top of his fingers. He blinked in surprise as he pulled his hand away.

"Did you just lick me?" he asked while looking at the moist hand in disbelief.

"I was right...you taste good." She giggled.

* * *

**Well, I tried to make it longer, but you see, I love cliff hangers and I don't like to make my chapters too long because then it's harder to leave you hanging...so...sadly this chapter is just like the others...but to torture you further...I've decided to give a little peek of what's coming!

* * *

**

"You have a sister Atemu." The old man stated to his son. Atemu blinked in surprise at the aged man whom he used to resemble. "I do? Where is she?" he asked in confusion. The man gave a weak smile and nodded towards Nari. "Can't you see the resemblance? I guess not...well, Nariko is your half sister...my lost child."

Atemu blinked in utter shock. He took a step back. "I-I don't want to bed you anymore..."His face turned pale as he took in her looks.

"I'm going to be sick..." Nari mumbled.

* * *

**BWHAHAHAHAHA! And, this is either in the next chapter or...in a chapter to come...I just thought I'd give you a little bit of some torturing! I'm EVIL!**

**BWHAHAHAHABegins to choke**

**Ok thank you everyone for reviewing, I'll reply to them later...I don't have time right now, so just be patient! I'll give you a cookie if you stay calm and don't attack me...I swear I'll update soon!**


End file.
